


Joie De Vivre

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Series: Supernatural Pairing Bingo [25]
Category: Michael (1996), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This isn't spn Michael, if that makes sense, it's Michael from the film Michael, this is mostly just a bit of silly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds himself setting off on a roadtrip with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joie De Vivre

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Joie De Vivre  
> Pairing: Castiel/Crack!Character (Michael)  
> Type: Romantic  
> Rating: G/PG  
> Word Count:   
> Fandom (if crossover): Michael (1996)  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any related character. Same goes for Michael.  
> Warnings: Crack I guess. Mentions of gross things like ball scratching.  
> Notes: You know what I’ve realized is that in their own way Michael and Supernatural are both essentially Bible fanfic. If you haven’t seen Michael then go do it right now, because it is just the right mix of soppiness and silliness. Also, this didn’t come off quite as cracky as I thought it was going to.
> 
> This was written for the 2014 spn pairing bingo and you can also read it on LJ.

The hard wooden table creaked under his weight as Castiel shifted the pressure on his elbows. He tried to smile genially at the batty old woman who was pottering round, taking about eggs and bacon. Not that Castiel really gave that much thought to such mundane matters. Although he did flinch a little when she let out a shrill yell by his ear before disappearing into the other room. “Michael, wakey wakey, you’ve got a friend!”

A pungent smell of hamburgers and gun oil pervaded the room, seeping in through the cracks and teasing his nostrils. Castiel never knew exactly what it was that was so enticing about the smell, everyone else tended to favour cookies or perfume. But no, whenever he caught a whiff of Michael it was always the same old strange odour. And surprisingly enough, it always made him feel at home. He glanced up at the shuffling noise from the door, greeted by an all too familiar sight. 

Not many people could claim to have seen an archangel strutting (or slobbing would probably be closer to the correct term) around in his underwear, but Castiel had long ago lost count of the number of times he’d seen such unmentionables. At least this pair appeared to be relatively clean, sporting pink little hearts, even if they failed to stop the pudge of his belly from spilling out over the top of them. Castiel had no idea why he always insisted on presenting himself like this, particularly when he knew full well that the older angel owned a fully functional suit. But he generally didn’t let it bother him. He was always too taken by the beauty of Michael’s wings. Even in his scruffier moments Michaels pure white wings had an intrinsic beauty to them. Wars had been waged for less.

The angel in question just gave him a perfunctory nod, accompanied by a small smile and an almost imperceptible “Hey Cas” before the fridge door was yanked open and a cheap beer liberated from its depths.

The younger angel refused to move, waiting for Michael to take the seat opposite him, mirroring the stiff way he was sat leaning forward over the table. A parody of a serious expression crossed Michael's face as he stared Cas down to the sound of the can opening with a hiss.

Castiel found himself sorely tempted to roll his eyes, he’d obviously been spending too much time with the Winchesters, but settled instead for a small smile. He just couldn’t help himself around the daft angel. Something about his joie de vivre was just too infectious. 

Their eyes caught for a moment, sharing smiles on the ghosts of memories long past. Surprisingly it was Michael who was the first to break away, and in a particularly non-Michael style move got straight to the point. “I’ve told you before, I’m not coming back with you. This is my last visit to earth, and I intend to make the most of it.”

“I know, I heard you last time.”

“So long as that’s sorted! You want a beer.”

“I probably shouldn’t. Last time I ended up drinking a liquor store.” Castiel admitted with a hint of embarrassment, although it seemed to amuse Michael no end.

“Oh I need to hear that story.” There was little more for Castiel to do than shrug at that, surveying his older brother with a piercing stare. “You just here for a booty call?”

“Believe it or not, I am now well aware of what a booty call is. And I didn’t appreciate you referring to me as such last time you spoke with Gabriel!” The disapproving tone to Castiel’s voice was completely genuine this time. Gabe had wound him up for months until he’d figured it out. The arch angel just gave him a wide grin, waiting for him to explain his real reason for being there. “Actually no. I was considering joining for your last jaunt around the Earth.”

Suddenly a hand was resting against his, the first touch they’d had in ages, the warm weight adding to the building warmth in Castiel’s chest. “Really Cas, you want to come see the world’s biggest ball of twine with me?”

Castiel fixed him with his most imposing glare. “Only if we can go to the cat café. And I heard that there’s a guinea pig farm not too far away.”

The pure happiness on Michael’s face soon translated into action as he bounded round the table to pull Castiel in for a giant hug, beer long forgotten on the table. “Can we go to see the matadors?”

Well, that was one particular activity he was going to have to put his foot down on. “You are not going anywhere within three hundred feet of a bull. Do you not remember what happened last time.” Castiel chided, well aware of the subconscious way Michael rubbed his forehead.

“Well if we’re going on a road trip I guess that I’m going to need a shower. Fancy helping me out?” Before Michael had finished his thought he’d been grabbed by firm hands as Castiel bundled him up the stairs, stripping him of those much-hated boxers before Michael even had a chance to get in one last scratch of his balls.

**Author's Note:**

> Usual tumblr plug: justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com


End file.
